w101centralcamphalfbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Micky "Maple" Clarmin
Micky "Maple" Clarmin is a son of Hecate in the RPG. He has potion generation. He has been described as "adorable" - so much that the camp had a full-fledged civil war which resulted in mass injury and several casualties. Appearance Background Personality Powers, Strengths, and Weaknesses Maple's first power is potion generation. This allows him to create multiple kinds of potions. Most of these potions have not been perfected and result in dangerous side effects when over used and possible death. Maple has the secondary power of Emotional Manifestation. This allows him to split his emotions into six separate manifestations of himself. Maple is unaware of this as of now. This is helpful because it allows six of him selves to fight. The issue is that when used Maple will pass out. Also, in order to wake Maple up all six manifestations must come together and willingly join with him again. After Maple is whole again he will be weakened and will be unable to use the power until fully healed. *His first manifestation is his Sad Manifestation. The sad manifestation has a slight blue glow around him. Unlike how Maple normally is he is a loner and likes to be by himself. Little things can make him highly upset and will make him cry. *His second manifestation is his Anger Manifestation. The anger manifestation has a slight red glow around him. This manifestation was created due to Maples hidden anger which is normally only show when someone gets in the way of him and food. The anger manifestation yells at everyone and often tries to make people upset. *His third manifestation is his Sleepy Manifestation. This manifestation is always tired and never willing to fight. Do to this he is one of the most unhelpful of the manifestations. Sometimes he will run off and sleep in the weirdest of places. This makes it hard to find him. He is known to try and convince people to relax and often hands out things like spa coupons and warm milk. He also has a slight gray glow. *His fourth manifestation is his Love Manifestation. This manifestation has a slight pink glow and loves to show how much he cares about people. He was created by his love of cake and people. This manifestation often runs around giving people flowers and hugs. This manifestation will do almost anything for a hug or a cupcake. *His fifth manifestation is his Child Manifestation. This is caused by Maples feeling of wanting to stay young and enjoy cake and his stuffed bear. This manifestation has a slight yellow glow and is often asking people to play games with him. He is one of the least likely to fight due to him hating fighting and only wanting to play. *His last and most uncontrollable manifestation is the Adult Manifestation .This is caused by him wondering if he should act more of his age. This manifestation has a slight green glow and looks like older version of Maple. This manifestation is known to flirt with people and often ignore anyone asking him to do things. He is considered to be a charmer and will often do weird things to impress people. This manifestation always wears a suit and tie. Quotes Notes and Trivia -Maple is based of Mitsukuni Haninozuka (Honey) from Ouran High School Host Club Pictures mapel 1.jpg mapel 2.jpg mapel 3.jpg mapel 4.jpg mapel 5.jpg mapel 6.jpg Mapel 8.jpg|Sad Manifestation Mapel 7.jpg|Anger Manifestation Mapel 9.jpg|Sleepy Manifestation Mapel 11.jpg|Love Manifestation Mapel 10.jpg|Child Manifestation Mapel 12.jpg|Adult Manifestation Category:Demigod Category:Hecate Cabin Category:Cheese7311